Venetian blinds are widely used. People are eager to have a convenient clamping device for a headrail of the venetian blind. Therefore, a clamping device was developed as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The device comprises an L-shaped bracket 8 and a U-shaped holder 9. A resilient blade 92 and a curved surface 94 are formed on the legs of the holder 9, respectively. Two holes 88 and 98 are formed respectively on the bracket 8 and the holder 9 for being clamped together by a screw 81 and a nut 82. Several holes 89 are formed on a vertical leg of the bracket 8 so that the bracket 8 can be fixed onto a vertical wall or surface. A U-shaped headrail 7 with two flanges 72 is force-fitted onto the holder 9 with one flange 72 lying above the resilient blade 92 of the holder 9, and the other flange is forced along the curved surface 94 and engaged above the curved surface 94.
This device is suitable for a specifically sized headrail 7 only. It should have many different sizes for clamping different sized headrails 7. Besides, the bracket 8 is suitable for being fixed onto a vertical wall or surface only. It can not be fixed onto a ceiling or a horizontal surface. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clamping device.